


Seven Lions

by fuuyuko



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 3000+ Words Per Chapter, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 15:13:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1309438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuuyuko/pseuds/fuuyuko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is a seventeen year-old student attending Sina High, along with his two best friends, Mikasa and Armin. His hobbies include: flirting with teachers, in school suspension (because he would never go to the ones after school), and silently commenting on how awkward their new school monitor, Levi, is.</p><p>-</p><p>Control your feelings.</p><p>It's not that easy, and it takes a good amount of time, effort, energy, and hard work, but Eren always has been a determined young man.</p><p>And with a determined man, always comes a thick skull.</p><p>[Modern High School AU]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Lions

**Author's Note:**

> This won't be angsty because I really do not want to deal with Eren's bipolarness in most fanfictions. (Including my other one haha) I think I'll make him pretty neutral.
> 
> But yeah Levi is like the gothic school monitor, you know the scary one? Yeah. (Dedicated to Mrs. Jacky from my school).
> 
> By the way, the first part of this story before the first separator has literally nothing to do with this chapter, but you'll get it as we get into conflict and character development.
> 
> [Also this is a 3000+ words per chapter series, but the first chapter will always be an acceptation to me so shut up.]

It feels like there are seven lions– one being selfishness, another weakness, strength, selflessness, doubt, confidence, and love.

Selfishness: Definition being one who thinks of him or herself before others.

Weakness: Definition being one who is weak, stereotype being skinny and frail.

Selflessness: Definition being one who puts others before him or herself.

Strength: Definition being one who is strong, stereotype being muscular and powerful.

Doubt: Definition being one who has little expectations of someone, something, or themselves.

Confidence: Definition being one who has great expectations in someone, something, or themselves.

And love.

Love doesn't need a description. Love is whatever you make of it.

Eren decided he wanted to make something of that lion. It was the most unpleasant lion, always so tricky. One minute you'd think you'd be inches away from taming it, and the next it would have your emotions all in a twist. Right back to where you started.

To tame this lion, you must handle the others first. Control your lions.

Control your feelings.

It's not that easy, and it takes a good amount of time, effort, energy, and hard work, but Eren always has been a determined young man.

And with a determined man, always comes a thick skull.

* * *

You'd think Eren would know better by now– getting sent to detention over and over for the same reasons. You can't fawn over your superiors! School is for education, it strictly forbids teacher and student relationships. Eren knew this, but what is life without risks? Why not push the boundaries a little further, a little longer?

He's manipulative– he knows all the right words to say and all the right tricks to pull. Flirting with teachers to receive higher grades on his tests, which he almost always failed. Who needs to study when you have charm? He had no self-restraint what-so-ever. After the death of his mother, when he was around the age of five, he'd basically grown up on the wrong side of the tracks. His father was desperately trying to please his son, but failing miserably due to the fact that he had to work almost eighteen hours of the day with two jobs in order to raise enough money to pay his rent for the shabby apartment they owned. 

He disappeared during one of his shifts in construction after an accident. 

And now he's lost his self-control, as well.

No one's here to tell him what to do– except for, well, his foster parents. They have too many little ones on their hands to really notice what he does anyways, he almost feels bad for them. It's not that they don't care, they do, he just masks his emotions far too often. Even from himself.

He should thank them anyway, this is how he met his two best friends– Armin and Mikasa. He feels like he's known them from 'Day 1', even though it's only been two years. They know his past, his present, and Mikasa seems to be overprotective about his future. Continually, he is in denial of reality– believing he can continue to live his life like this. Eren, you're supposed to pay attention to your studies! Not your teachers' breasts!

Speaking of breasts, there had been a moment in time where Eren attempted to grope Mikasa. Well, that had been the first time he had been roundhouse kicked square in the face.

And the unfortunate moment he discovered Jean. Or should he say, Mikasa's "secret" admirer. Actually, there's a reason secret is in quotations, it's because his little crush is just about anything _but_ secret. In sophomore year, he literally confessed to her in front of just about the entire school, pretty much revealing the fact that he was her personal stalker, in which she rejected him– harshly and quickly.

Back to how he met Jean, this kid laughed like a fucking _horse_ at the sight of Mikasa planting the side of her shoe on his face. Well, that was just about enough to tick him off at this point with embarrassment and frustration. He rose from the ground, his expression dark enough to hide his blush, and he landed a solid punch on Jean's long ass face.

This is also how he'd gotten his nickname, given by Eren, Horse Boy. He seemed to not take a liking to this name, because every time it was said he'd storm out of the room, clearly upset; probably even crying to his best friend Marco, who wasn't too bad. Good kid.

Probably the exact opposite of him.

This guy got good grades without any bribery involved at all– he payed attention in class, never skipped, and Eren was pretty sure he was studying for the SAT test or something.

But he wasn't nearly as smart as Armin, who had already taken the SAT _and_ ACT tests, and was also the one who would always pester Eren to bring up his grades _without_ anything sexual. Armin has the opportunity to literally skip up probably around four grades or more, but even with the persisting of his teachers, he'd always say no. He wanted to enjoy his time in high school while he has the chance. Something about it being the best years of his life.

Though, that wouldn't make sense, high school is basically bullshit. He thought about becoming a stripper– for real one time– but Armin was the one to quickly talk him far, _far_ , out of that idea.

He does, however, still consider dropping out. Because if he did, he wouldn't be here.

In detention.

Being starred down by probably the scariest man he's ever seen.

He looked over to the name tag, he figured he must be new because he's never heard of anyone called by Levi around here. He pondered why there was no Mr. or… Mrs.– and he figured his last name wouldn't be Levi, especially with the fact that there were no honorifics included.

Just Levi.

He didn't know why, but he felt like that was more intimidating then it was meant to be.

Well, usually no one was in detention this early in the morning, so it was just Eren and "Levi".

Just Levi, huh?

"Sir, may I ask why your name tag _only_ says Levi?" His own voice surprised himself.

"Mind your own business and keep quiet." Was his only remark.

"Wait," even though the man told him to stay silent, he continued, "Are you new here?"

"Kid, I told you to shut up. Now shut up, for the love of god." His sigh came out a little more exaggerated then it probably should have been.

He took the rather blunt hint to not talk to this man in the morning. God, he even had bags under his eyes. He wondered how he was even hired. Well, despite the fact that he was… grumpy and a little rude, he was quite attractive. He was obviously muscular and his undercut looked good on him, even though they weren't particularly common. His eyes were intimidating and sharp, watching only him, sometimes breaking his gaze to check his computer screen.

This man was weird– well, at least the way he drank his tea was. All his fingers held onto the top of the cup instead of the handle, where _normal_ people grasp it. He wondered how it didn't spill all over his… fully black attire. Was he goth or something? Did he have any friends? Is he always moody? Did he have to _practice_ holding his cup like that?

So many pointless questions, yet he wanted them to be answered.

Only a couple of minutes and he could get out of this… semi-hellhole. He didn't know why he'd considered it only half as bad today. Maybe because there was fewer idiots around? Whatever.

"I'll let you out now." Levi said, folding his hands under his chin– which was weird.

"I've got like five minutes left, though?" Eren said, more of a question than a statement.

"Just get out, your presence is disturbing me." He scrunched up his face to exaggerate his demand.

"T-thank you?" Eren was confused as to what he was supposed to say, but he really was grateful.

He exited the room, confused and a little freaked out.

* * *

"How was detention, Eren?" Jean smirked as his gaze followed him walking to his third period's assigned seat– which was fairly close to the front so he could get a nice view of Mrs. Ral's nice tits.

Ignoring the sarcasm in his question, he genuinely replied. "Weird."

Jean didn't have enough time to make an unnecessary retort because Mrs. Ral entered the room, announcing what their lesson would be today, more enthusiastic than needed. Eren didn't mind though, because every time she jumped with glee her boobs would jump right along with her.


End file.
